SonicDoritoBlast
Description HEY, Welcome to the Sonic Dorito Blast channel! (Not sponsored by the Dorito company) You've must have seen something in us because you're here reading this dumb description... Videos are on Saturday's (Most of the time). Click our links! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HG7eOmfleb4 0:30 Sonic Dorito Blast intro 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVZToNoou3w 11:39 Sonic Boom Eposide 6 Reaction 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PsJC056YRQ 11:30 Sonic Boom Episode 7 reaction 9.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5huW2RlEDE 12:12 Sonic Boom Episode 8 Reaction 30K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_H-Ys0xhwHA 15:12 Another Christmas with Sonic Reaction 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z96vfIoeGKw 1:05 Shadow's Favorite Word 810 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbeWX9x8OUM 0:34 Sonic Misadventure Amy Rose Addtion 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KplXhTPd7c 3:40 Eggman Christmas Reaction Part 2 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ta3wr3uPL0 14:55 Eggman Christmas Reaction Part 1 4.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_1UTjRemn8 3:17 How I draw Shadow the Hedgehog 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvd0gpCT3L0 2:13 Ow the Egde Reaction (100 sub Special) 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3w_duZwcG28 11:58 Sonic boom Episode 9 Reaction 7.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-2FKCrgl1k 11:58 Where is my Eggman Reaction 5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umVNgYThETw 1:59 The Cool Kid and Energy Blast React to...??? 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_s7bEHoEXQ 12:05 Sonic Boom Epsiode 11 reaction 17K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPmwYINsC_Q 12:02 Sonic boom Episode 12 Reaction 8.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2i89qXgZq_o 2:45 Welcome to the Show Cover 4.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fLFxnjF6gA 2:58 Battle of the Bands Cover 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KE39auAbn78 0:40 Q&A Intro and Rules 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kwApzWrGmU 6:18 SonicDoritoBlast Q&A Episode 1 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OHSIENcV_E 11:55 Sonic Boom Episode 13 reaction 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZCr4gQKzz0 4:04 Sonic VS Rainbow Dash Reaction (200 Subscriber Special) 234K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5ZvbzoSc90 1:48 Sonic in Five Nights at Freddy's Reaction 171K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPVvvBOaakA 11:54 Sonic Boom Episode 14 Reaction 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IiiBwozZpc 4:04 How I Draw Scourge the Hedgehog 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVaT77m0seQ 12:18 Sonic Boom Episode 15 7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPYgXbX048U 4:24 How I Draw Silver the Hedgehog 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdIY-rRpRs4 6:03 Sonic Boom Episode 16 Reaction (Read Update Description) 5.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdXgfH511DE 1:00 I'm at Miku Expo!!!!! 770 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v69h2pmPJhM 5:13 Update and Special Announcement! 282 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQIHkmB44Vw 11:48 Sonic Boom Episode 17 Reaction 8.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWuUx9wW0gQ 4:03 Tails VS Twilight Reaction 338K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlg-b_Q52UU 4:53 Pinkie VS Amy Reaction 694K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErlN-cg6B-g 1:12 Garett and Catherine React to??? 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LU2fqYFch8 3:00 Pixels Reaction 4.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uJc08xFupg 11:56 Sonic Boom Episode 19 Reaction 9.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXbHKO1ZO1A 11:32 Sonic Boom Episode 18 Reaction 6.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lpO1Gk4C6w 12:07 Sonic Boom Epsiode 21 Reaction 5.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4XoNdyAacU 12:11 Sonic Boom Episode 22 Reaction 9.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6wnPChK8hE 11:47 Sonic Boom Episode 23 Reaction 9.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RxuxUxcQuk 12:13 Sonic Boom Episode 20 Reaction 8.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOM02GKa4rQ 2:58 Tails in Lights Out Reaction WARNING CREEPYPASTA!!! 64K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ytYObo9piY 11:58 Sonic Boom Episode 24 Reaction 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ja7NVuq0XpU 2:45 Freddy Fazbear Speed Drawing 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVnyxjeVLOU 11:49 Sonic Boom Episode 25 Reaction 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQLfUkGctOs 4:38 Tails reacts to "What does the Fox Say?" Reaction 2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blV72El4ZE0 3:57 If Tails was in FNAF Reaction Fan Video 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh0W8ZHiPSU 3:40 Rouge and Shadow Play FNAF Reaction 110K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2YpqZesoVg 2:31 Weirdness to the MAX!!!!! 604 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1soN9y-ksU 12:56 Ask SonicDoritoBlast Episode 2 (R.I.P. earbud users) 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nndwxWI4OTM 12:04 Sonic Boom Episode 26 36K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuJiVVnazs4 3:44 Sonic Shorts Parody Reaction 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tminxGIn2_0 4:11 Fast EXE Reaction 600 Subscriber special!!!! 6.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azDxlpuSrlE 1:44 Shadow babysits Cream Reaction 9.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KANJ2aSZNU8 6:47 Sonic Boom The Musical Reaction 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQbh4IzMDe8 5:01 How I draw blaze the Cat 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmcq--ZJifU 3:39 How I Draw Olivia the Cheetah (My OC) 700 Subscriber Special 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgmQpe0oE1U 13:05 Q&A NEW LOGO!!! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iS4x27MG5KY 2:50 Sonic Tells a scary story Reaction 58K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN4EL8o4nqM 2:56 FNAF the Musical 150% Speed Up 180K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQcPzqi5lS8 1:17 FNAF Night 2 Speed up 150% 69K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UV1N1aubbIo 1:03 You are a pirate 150% speed up 788K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vF6u1R7_8rE 5:57 Whisper Challenge with Olivia and Friends (1,000 SUBSCIBER SPECIAL!!!!) 757 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFzZq0Tag90 12:01 Sonic Boom Episode 27 Reaction 9.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlTGLJto8mY 11:52 Sonic Boom Episode 28 Reaction 9.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twyNhMAL-YY 11:54 Sonic Boom Epsiode 29 Reaction l Catherine's 10th Birthday!!!! 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVHe5Z9MVxA 6:15 Olivia the Fangirl reacts to a K Nahriko Speed drawing!!! (WARNING!!! FANGIRLING!!!) 905 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6V_ABaIkVU 12:16 Q&A l Sickness and Singing!!!!! 729 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5fuYN2nDCE 12:29 Sonic Boom Episode 30 Reaction 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZdA2IpDze4 3:57 How I draw Rouge the Bat (FIRST TIME) 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbQkR1ltTXQ 1:58 Welcome to Duloc Cover Song FT. Amy (Bloopers) 921 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTmXnoUu6RE 2:11 FNAF the Musical Night 3 150% Speed up 370K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_eV8v7grPk 1:29 WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!?! (Voice acting) 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56Y0kdyNicU 12:01 Sonic Boom Epsiode 31 (Garett's 12th Birthday!!!) 5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uvh6JKgFHEU 12:04 Sonic Boom Episode 32 6.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7pAcwUUwco 9:26 Suicide is NEVER the answer 520 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTkY-VCen5g 13:44 The Fangirl Reacts to Matthias Eats Japanese food! 846 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpNHVG_aZ6c 11:59 Sonic Boom Episode 33 Reaction 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOxHDBwKE_c 5:35 Garett Quit 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwSOCVyUF5c 11:53 Sonic Boom Episode 34 Reaction 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zgy5KbO4t3k 12:20 Sonic boom Episode 35 reaction 7.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaPjnCoKnKM 2:07 Zoey The Fox Voice Acting 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKKD420XBvc 13:26 Q&A [ Kisses and RAGE!!!! ] 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4C5pASPz4o 11:10 Sonic Boom Episode 36 6.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDQlBgH4EMU 3:59 Zoey The Fox Speed Drawing 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wT5F7w5rI90 13:13 Sonic Boom Epsiode 37 Reaction 4.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoXEb9aWYDs 4:27 6 YouTube Spoilers (2,000 Subscribers!) 481 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQoJ7BJPWUs 2:40 Quick Update for the 25th to the 31st 384 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgGb4edASt8 11:58 Sonic Boom Episode 38 Reaction 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfVJOM8lyK8 12:12 Sonic Boom Episode 39 Reaction 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRit-o5VgFw 11:52 Sonic Boom Episode 40 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94DaFpThKFE 12:16 Sonic Boom Episode 41 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPg5jKkzzTw 11:51 Sonic Boom Episode 42 Reaction 8.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4JUPi5wpCA 12:07 Sonic Boom Episode 43 Reaction 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjcQQULysqY 7:40 Bean Boozled Challenge [Halloween Special] 963 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFhC4tqjhzE 11:54 Sonic Boom Episode 44 Reaction (WARNING!!!! LOUD FANGIRLING!!!) 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeiF_5SoyAA 11:54 Sonic Boom Episode 45 Reaction 8.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=594l8k_5tcQ 12:54 Micheal Jackson Thriller Reaction (FT. My other sister!) 154K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS6yeUNpHT8 1:28 Homer Simpson, DOH!!! [2x Speed Up] 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23rikPbBoaA 10:15 Q&A 1 Year Annaversary! 565 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FafMxx9nNk 3:10 The Olympics in Miami 2028 234 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hR6L8XyB0o 11:55 Sonic Boom Episode 46 Reaction 7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-tLvRClzZ0 2:49 Welcome To Our World Cover Song 237 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrsAHE1_k8s 11:59 Sonic Boom Episode 47 Reaction 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nwgbdN6xtc 4:10 Do you Hear What I Hear Cover Song 318 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHGxwh2fM7w 1:04 Ghost SuperMARKet Ending (Your welcome) 321 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOQFZkCx0WU 2:33 Silent Night [Cover Song] 347 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQDvveRW3ts 3:13 Away in a Manger Cover (On my guitar!) 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2GeVdZQkJY 11:22 Q&A [Mistakes were made Merry Christmas!!!] 721 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GU-CV7dt8no 12:02 Sonic Boom Episode 48 Reaction 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqU-cWrIWBs 9:03 YouTube Rewind 2015 Reaction (+3,000subs and +100 videos!!!) 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1k7lFCeTYo 13:29 Sonic Boom Episode 49 Reaction [I messed up the video syncing] 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbfw9f0cA6I 13:29 Sonic Boom Episode 49 Reaction [Reupload] 5.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaSSwdUBsPQ 11:55 Sonic Boom Episode 50 Reaction 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_o0pLYHha4 12:07 Sonic Boom Episode 51 Reaction 6.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5JxIzZHN6E 11:59 Sonic Boom Episode 52 WARNING!!! [FANGIRLING TO THE MAX!!!!] 35K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyJCHYZrZH0 5:10 Sticks the Badger Speed Drawing First Time!!!! 846 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEhfiH_bhM0 3:34 Computer Problems and a Possable Upload Schedule?!?! 269 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5ixqwfdarw 13:22 Q&A Sickenly Bad Timeing 783 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ijnK6MmjJQ 2:47 Splatoon Japan VS America F.T. Amy!!! 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxRG7UmohYc 2:15 Squid Sisters Speed Drawing 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5c10IhOoDvU 2:19 I'm Afriad of Lighting Reaction FT Amy 7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ztpgz7HBXMI 2:41 Are you Gonna Eat That Reaction 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBmcDMNG-gE 2:18 MEOW Reaction/Don't Laugh Challenge! 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4w1qYP5C2W0 13:13 Q&A Yandere Simulator and Fishies 796 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSl_LrLkEro 3:43 Rhett and Link 2 guys and 600 pillows Reaction 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3e7WBjcDVvw 2:06 Big suprise!!!! 388 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83EU0yzJAjk 4:24 Me singing Song of Hope Live [Fail] 620 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD-gFBbWOk8 1:55 Voice Acting The Dazzling (All of them) 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90vaYB3lrE4 2:08 Perci the Hedghog Voice acting (Fail) 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kNqbQdWx8o 2:34 Photobooth Screen-Shot Challenge 5,000 Sub Special!!! 474 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r68qyCudPto 6:57 Yandere Simulator Update Reaction SPOLIERS!!! 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zn_GKW_1zVQ 2:53 Summer Update/I'M SORRY!!!! 310 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohb7euVu0W0 4:11 Happy Mothers Day 402 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUPbdchy28o 5:09 I am worst YouTuber/Undertail Speed Up 553 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1w6iL4by7U 3:47 Zora The Hedgecat Request Speed Drawing 471 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2N6Zs3Nn318 3:47 Michael Sudan the Panther Speed Drawing 377 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yxn-BAImG7o 8:15 6,000 subscriber Vlog with Catherine 273 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlmpsyb-9t4 5:37 It's my 18th Birthday and a special suprise for myself 457 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoksICaDMsw 1:52 Rub Some bacon on it 150% Speed Up 125K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNoakN9OpJc 2:58 FNAF Night 4 150% Speed Up 46K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeMW0vFEyXg 2:56 FNAF Night 5 150% Speed Up 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_RlKjqKiks 1:52 Q&A Discontinued? 271 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEROIBHMXGM 4:53 I MET K NAHRIKO!!!! 355 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lEw6sSNeXc 7:28 Energy Blast and Cool Kid react to FNAF the Muscial Night 4 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=700_r6-f_BA 7:28 FNAF The Musical Night 5 Reaction 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnHXq8cf3Sk 7:24 Q&A I'M SO LATE!!!! 410 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqbNaw3Uyew 5:08 I Want My Senpai Voice Acting (7,000 Sub special) 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4LejyprOz8 4:21 Amethyst the Hedgehog Speed Drawing 390 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kj2BecMjd0Y 3:21 Sister Location Reacion 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tL6VcdklByk 3:06 I need help with a project 300 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D3AQxW5xCw 3:34 Catherine the Tiger Speed Drawing (Birthday Gift) 378 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCloPPRS3N8 3:25 Voice Acting Dealine (Michael The Panther) 247 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT2qPgNvbyU 1:34 Q&A Intro and Rules 890 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ot0c6F8CBU 9:25 [Q&A [ Someone remebered.....]] 324 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMN1L8r405M 3:58 Michael The Panther's Voice Actor 286 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtNPQS8sFJs 5:03 [Woof and BACON!!! [ 8,000 Sub special!!!]] 800 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbuqNIeQADM 4:52 Blackmailed Comic Dub 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GV-7br68Mg 2:07 Blackmailed Bloopers 299 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYDRh6Ft5kE 0:48 Olivia The Cheetah Voice acting 782 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HLMA3IW7DM 8:54 [Q&A wisdom teeth] 505 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37-VIG_f-I4 11:57 Yandere-Chan Full Cosplay 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnVcS2fQPyY 5:45 (Jakub_919) My Voice #1 Reaction 732 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AdcOiShs5c 13:53 Night of the Werehog + Suprise Reaction 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHSetEcwpNo 11:59 Umaru-Chan Full Cosplay Tutorial F.T. Catherine 925 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxv4ClzxXug 12:23 [Q&Arequest for a WHAT?!] 302 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsPX5deCN8o 9:22 Chocolate + Bean Boozeld Challenge 464 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmHOdvd-BAA 2:10 Cosplay Tutorial Bloopers 336 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltiU_E8W2Sk 9:19 Two Years 439 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIcrYjzlsbQ 3:41 Sister Location 150% Speed Up 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gVYiEnFQ6E 12:54 Sonic Boon S2 Episode 1 5.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjAa0rEQEgo 12:22 Sonic Boom S2 Episode 2 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaT_Y1lwtmo 13:28 Candy Cane Taste Challenge 363 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoSY-5gfTRE 7:21 Ghost Pepper Challenge [10,000 Sub Spe.] 637 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXgGnrLAl5k 13:00 Sonic Boom Sea 2 Epi 3 Reaction 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTeLJpFQlZM 12:19 Sonic Boom Sea 2 Episode 4 5.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gEdE8cxhD0 13:36 Sonic Boom Sea 2 Epi 5 - SO creepy... 7.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ao6-J7qSnEc 7:27 Finish My Sentence FT Jakub_919 494 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0Ki1oSMBtU 0:54 My camera battery died... 337 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMibTDB0jKA 10:30 I need a break.... 753 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yU6BKLuGya0 2:02 First livestream? 224 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39CVAYZqVbI 9:51 First livestream part 2 Q&A!!! 213 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbgZ_dsJKWU 18:46 My first livestream part 3 253 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKwGVItIyWc 2:44 You're welcome ~ Snapchat edition 256 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALCvUdPuBk0 1:03:23 Random livestream 264 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhPRQnLQLok 3:27 Cyia charity livestream 220 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wn8BS8Hyzsw 1:03:11 CYIA Charity Livestream 509 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGbbw3e6OWo 37:43 garettsgaming's 131 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckVukN0u1jU 19:12 garettsgaming's part 1 92 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PikmCEFb1Ck 40:08 garettsgaming's part 1 infinite warfare 114 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRVITvrRBW4 3:23 My 2017 Graduation Presentation 383 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3pI9SwbTb8 2:27 My favorite snapchats (Happy Birthday to me) 478 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-U4FOywzW8 59:14 garettsgaming's desting 142 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edDbWu4wrfI 35:00 Random livestream 485 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf3ZBeugMCI 1:05:59 Q&A livestream | My first kiss 1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTXXApFuuAI 15:33 Ask Garett 287 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CwLzYjqFaQ 1:16:32 Assembling Candy Kits From Japan 694 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u59y4ZG-9FE 2:36 Snapchat w/ Catherine (����Happy 12th Birthday Catherine����) 191 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-wEnpUx4MU 24:22 Garettsgaming 84 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCcG0PQnGwk 8:49 Garettsgaming 118 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fL3dZk7MRs 44:45 Garettsgaming 155 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNUn1M3d7NI 25:52 Let's Play Cat & Mouse Playroom VR FT Green Ninja Gamer 48K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FxVt--Qkrw 1:24:46 Garettsgaming 153 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOqR5A2K2y4 13:29 GET AWAY FROM ME!!! I Mario Chase FT GNG 900 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKeqJ4Q3nhM 17:03 Servant of Evil Cosplaydidn't use a pattern!!! 254 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABN0OiN-JMY 1:07:46 Garettsgaming 136 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_FZvf5d5_M 13:42 THE FEELS!!!! I Luigi's Ghost Mansion FT GNG 857 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIwfggugnG0 3:38 I’m sick �� 252 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DS_gsUBC4nk 49:52 Fall Time Q&A 246 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFxJzdlksi4 10:28 Unikitty Cosplay Tutorial 241 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgHGsWRRCXE 14:13 Sonic Boom Sea 2 Epi 6 Reaction 2.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ry4zTs6TZoo 14:11 Pumpkin Carving Challenge Live Recorded Eddition 127 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NX8DTbzOlho 12:16 Sonic Boom Sea 2 Epi 7 Reaction 2.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioT02aAiSmg 34:19 I’m bored 338 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS4XFys_V6k 8:04 Fanart spotlight/final song 240 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcoRyv_Gceo 14:41 Sonic Boom Sea 2 Epi 8 Reaction [ We got TROLLED!!!] 2.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kp0TF1OGUSI 1:37:12 Garettsgaming fortnight livestream 322 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaACpvgTQ6U 15:11 Chip Taste Challage l LET'S RUMBLE 302 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMUyir2aG24 53:46 Sonic Forces Cutscenes Reaction I SILVER SCREAM 3.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auHjOmRu-Tc 8:09 Cosplay Bloopers 169 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXlCBU0AgGk 3:36 What are they doing?! 246 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOIQQ6QTHaY 21:35 Christmas with Sonic in Paradise Reaction 1.4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIu7KSEy31c 16:20 Cider Challange FT Jakub 919 223 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZPddwJzJEU 13:34 SO NASTY l Fondue Challange 159 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mPGVemy6z0 7:02 7 Things only PIITsters Understand I Happy Birthday Cassey 949 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAAN2oI-6Kw 4:45 Shadow the Hedgehog Speed-Re-Draw 434 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2VrgPTS0uw 25:23 garettsgaming's Live d2 142 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NX1e9P34h7g 17:00 Are we PG?!?! [ Sonic Boom Sea 2 Epi 9] 1.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vX9gOobxYhA 4:27 Let’s rant 353 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF_VczWlYb8 0:49 We stayed up til 4:30 last night 202 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-QRH3kZNGc 14:58 Show Me Da Screen[ Sonic Boom Sea 2 Epi 10] 1.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upH7P8RYs8s 13:39 BURN [ Sonic Boom Sea 2 Epi 11 Reaction] 868 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKfj6NDSgmo 0:29 Green Ninja Gamer rants to Blizzard Games 150 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Kub5A24fMw 14:27 Ranting with Catherine [ Sonic Boom Sea 2 Epi 12 reaction] 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4scQov9TDA 0:14 I’m going to find you James! 173 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mz7lyMykxX0 6:19 Let's make a Sandwich 183 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otZ7EYNFzmo 21:42 garettsgaming's fails at fortnite 76 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVhfCs6m4jw 19:05 garettsgaming's fails at fortnite 77 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ofw9IFlv9KQ 23:32 Catherine does the horseradish challenge 170 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ia35RRX4E4 2:55 Olivia and Catherine Easter Speed Drawing 115 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud9wpiNpFwQ 1:00:18 garettsgaming's fails at fortnite 85 views1 week ago Category:SonicDoritoBlast Category:YouTube